


Rey: Chaotic, Caffeinated, and Captivating

by leia (shittyspacedads)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ... possibly, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Rey: Disaster Lesbian, could continue it, this is very self serving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyspacedads/pseuds/leia
Summary: You know that feeling when there's a specific fanfiction you want to read but it doesn't exist so you decide to write it yourself? This is the product of that.Meet-cute I guess? Rey and Rose meeting in a coffee shop and I use Kylo for a joke that probably isn't even funny.(Oops this is turning into a longer fic so I've edited the title and tags and such)





	Rey: Chaotic, Caffeinated, and Captivating

“Do you sell just coffee beans” The woman in front of Rose in line says to the barista, like it’s a completely normal thing to say.

He somehow looks unfazed by her question, “No, Rey.”

“Even if you don’t normally sell them could you sell them to me? Your coffee is great and all but I think the caffeine would get into my system faster if I just, ate them” By the way she’s talking to him, this seems like a normal occurrence.

“I cannot sell you our coffee beans in good confidence, if you want coffee, order coffee.” He doesn’t even blink.

“Fine then can I just have my usual?” She puts a wad of crumpled bills on the counter and lightly stomps over to the pickup area to wait for her order. Which seems to be a jumbo cup of espresso, which is something Rose didn’t even know was possible, and a plain, burnt, bagel.

Rose, still stunned by what she just saw, stumbles out her order, pays, and goes to wait next to the woman. Rey, if she heard the barista right.

“I don’t get why they can’t just sell me the beans, I could probably get them at the store if I wanted to. Sorry for wanting to support local businesses.” Rey’s murmuring under her breath as Rose walks over, probably louder than she intends to be.

Rose fiddles with the pendent around her neck, trying to start light conversation with Rey, “Is that much caffeine really good for you?”

Rey laughs a radiant laugh, and Rose swears her eyes sparkle, “You sound like my friend Finn, he’s always lecturing me and his boyfriend about how it’s going to erode our stomaches or something.”

Rose’s order number is called and the same barista who took her order places it on the counter, shooting a glare at Rey before going back to burning bagels for her. “Well I mean,” Rose sticks a straw into her drink, she has no idea what it is but it’s what her sister orders and it’s too sugary to handle touching her teeth, “Depending on what the caffeine is in it can do that, plus you’ll just be a shaking mess.”

Rey pulls out her phone after it chimes, fires off a quick text, puts it back in the pocket of her jacket, glances at the toaster to see if her bagel is done, and says, “Well I have adhd, so not really actually, just helps me focus.”

“Must be something really important for you to need that much of a kick.” Rose takes a sip of her drink, which confirms that it’s just as sugary as she remembers, and grimaces. Not her favorite, but she didn’t get much sleep and caffeine doesn’t mix well with her.

“Oh man yeah.” Rey laughs again, just as bright as the first time, “I need to pick up Poe and Finn’s dog, because I’m petsitting him for the night, run the bookshop for the day, study for my exams, and probably a bunch of other stuff I’m forgetting.” As she lists the things she has to do, she counts them out on her fingers. She suddenly stops talking and looks right at Rose with wide eyes, “Oh shit sorry I just dumped that on you and I don’t even know your name! I’m Rey, which you probably heard from me bickering with Kyle.”

The barista, who Rose immediately connects is Kyle, hears this and yells, “Rey, stop calling me Kyle!” This sends Rey into a fit of giggles, leaving Rose super confused.

“Sorry,” Rey wipes a tear from her eye, she really found that funny didn’t she, “He’s my adoptive cousin. His name’s actually Ben but he wants to be edgy and change it to Kylo. Anyway, what’s your name?”

Kylo is an odd name, and Rose would act the same way if she were in Rey’s shoes, “I’m Rose! What bookshop do you work at?”

The espresso machine has finally managed to fill the cup, and Kylo (Ben), puts it down on the counter. It almost spills with how much force he uses, but Rey grins at him and takes a big gulp of the drink while maintaining eye contact. He scoffs, and goes back to serving the other costumers. “It’s called the Millennium Bookstore and Temple,” she hesitates for a moment, taking a sip of her drink and shooting a glance at Ben, “I inherited it from my father.”

“Oh I’ve passed by it before! It has really nice plants hanging in the window right? I didn’t know it was a temple?” As Rose speaks, the bag containing Rey’s bagel is tossed at her by Ben, and she catches it with ease. So she’s cute and has weirdly amazing reflexes? Noted.

Rey opens the bag, seeming like she has to check to make sure Ben burned it enough, “It isn’t really, it’s such a small religion that only my family and a few others actually use the space like that. It’s mostly just plants and books. It’s a nice place to hang out if you ever want to stop by.” Rose notices that her cheeks have a tinge of pink on them with that last sentence.

Rose starts to reply, when Rey chokes on her drink after checking her watch, “Shit I gotta go, stop by the shop sometime if you want!” And with that, she runs out the door. Rose notices that Rey has dropped a piece of paper, and upon further inspection it’s a condensed study guide for what Rose assumes is one of the exams Rey mentioned. Guess she’ll have to stop by the shop after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of packing my room up after a night of drowning myself in caffeine, hope y'all enjoy it.


End file.
